In the related art, a vehicle control device is known in which the total weight of a vehicle is calculated on the basis of a change in the vehicle speed and fuel consumption while the vehicle starts and is accelerated, the height of the center of gravity of the vehicle is estimated on the basis of the total weight of the vehicle, the variation in the rear shaft load at the time of braking, the wheel base, the unsprung mass, the pressure of the air suspension at the time of braking, and deceleration/acceleration at the time of braking, and the estimated value is reflected in vehicle control (for example, Patent Literature 1).